


GGG

by seanchaidh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanchaidh/pseuds/seanchaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex is about pushing more than one kind of boundary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GGG

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this was heading or when I intended to set it, but here you go. GGG comes from Savage Love's "good, giving, and game."

Jack took out the paper bag that he'd hidden beneath the bed. He wasn't sure why he'd done that, because it was way too reminiscent of teenaged days of hiding cigarettes and Playboys. This was even worse, if his poor dear mother knew her little boy was storing stuff to do interesting and nasty things to his boyfriend – if he could even *let* her know that he wasn't exactly following a straight and narrow sexual path these days.

But the point was, this was his room. His house, and in his bathroom, Daniel was taking a shower before bed. There technically wasn't anything wrong with their sex life, with the two of them getting off whenever they could when their schedules allowed. It was nice, with them switching places when they felt like it, but they'd come to the agreement that they wanted to do more.

Daniel was the adventurous one, slowly introducing things for them to do. One day it was Jack's wrists tied to the bed as Daniel had his wicked way with him. Another time, Jack had Daniel across his lap with a few experimental whacks across his ass – much to Daniel's satisfaction. But it was all spontaneous.

This... wasn't.

Jack emptied the bag out and looked at the contents. He knew what it was – leather restraints, a blindfold, nipple clamps – but he wanted to look at it again. They'd flipped a coin earlier, but Jack had felt a nagging twinge in his gut that didn't go away until Daniel had won. The feeling was something he didn't want to examine too much, because it meant looking into a part of his mind that was just… a place he didn't want to go. That was the world where bondage and ties weren't used for fun, but if it made Daniel happy, what was wrong with that?

They only lived once.

"Jack?" Daniel appeared in the doorway, toweling his hair and wearing pajama bottoms. He left the towel hanging on the knob and walked over. "Bathroom's free."

"I'll go in a minute." There were more important things to do, like explore Daniel's damp skin. Jack ran his hands across Daniel's shoulders to cup his freshly shaven cheeks. "You look good."

Without his glasses, Daniel's eyes were squinted and that made his nose wrinkle. "Thanks. So…"

"So?" Jack pulled him in for a kiss, loving how warm Daniel was after his shower. His lips were soft, his cheeks flushed with heat. Their kiss was tender. Jack wasn't ready yet to go further. As he pulled away, he ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, making the strands stand at strange angles. "I'll go brush my teeth."

"And I'll get into bed."

"You do that."

He was there for a few minutes, making his teeth squeaky clean and washing his face. He also spent a good minute staring at his reflection in the mirror – still steamed from the shower – and wondered about what they were doing. He wasn't feeling nervous, but he wasn't exactly thrilled about the entire situation.

Still, he'd do it, because it was worth the smile afterward.


End file.
